The Torture of a Yami
by Sinner Cho Gonou
Summary: Bakura wakes up in a rather...er...compromising situation. Ryou is tired of Bakura being sadistic and not treating him right, and especially ignoring his feelings. So he decides to do something about it. Lemon! BakuraRyou
1. Default Chapter

I was in my kitchen, doing the dishes and working on a poem in my head, when I made up the line 'I woke up with my hands above my head.' Here, I've decided to take that a bit more...er...literally.

Warnings: Lemon, mention of abuse

Pairings: Main-RyouBakura, Mentions-YamiYugi

Summery: Bakura wakes up in a rather...er...compromising situation. Ryou is tired of Bakura being sadistic and not treating him right, and especially ignoring his feelings. So he decides to do something about it.

Bakura slowly woke from his deep sleep, a yawn escaping his lips. He wondered hazily, why he was in a vertical position, and why his arms were stuck above his head. He contemplated it briefly, then decided to overrule it with another one. Sleep. Then a voice came from his left side, speaking softly, yet right into his ear.

"You know, I heard that the fried Bakura was quite good this morning," it whispered. "Maybe I ought to try it..." A warm tongue was slowly run down the side of his face, and was quickly followed by a blast of freezing cold water behind his back.

That woke him up.

His eyes snapped open to find his lighter half standing smugly by him. "I thought that would wake you up," he said complacently.

Bakura shivered as the cold water ran down his back. The shower, apparently, _could_ turn colder than the kitchen sink, as Ryou had complained it could last night when he attempted to drown the annoying hikari. His nightclothes, black silk boxers, didn't do much to shield him from the flow. Attempting to pull his arms down, as so to wrap them around Ryou's throat, he found them unable to move. Looking up, he saw that both of his hands were securely fastened in fuzzy black handcuffs, which were, in turn, strung over the bar that ran down the middle of the shower.

"Ryou," he growled menacingly. "Let. Me. Out. Now. You _know _I can _easily _rip these fuzzy toys apart, but I'll give you a chance. Get the key."

"Sorry Bakura!" Ryou replied in a blasé tone of voice. "No ripping these toys. Yami said Yugi was getting bored of them, so he gave them to me. They're reinforced with titanium. Try; it might be funny!"

"What the hell is this!" he spat, pulling as hard as he could on the handcuffs. They didn't give an inch.

"What the hell is this?" Ryou asked slowly. "Isn't that what Yami asked last night when he opened the front door to find me soaking wet with a bruised neck?"

"How am I supposed to remember what that fucking Pharaoh said! I was too busy sharpening my throwing knife! Now get me out of this fucking freezing shower and get these Ra-damned fuzzy...THINGS off of me! NOW!" Bakura threw all his weight on the bar and kicked out at Ryou.

The smaller boy fell heavily against the sink, the corner of it thumping against his head, effectively knocking him out.

Bakura breathed heavily and rotated his wrists, trying to get the crick out them; one that understandably would be there after being hung up for Ra-knows-how-long. He took a glance down at his hikari on the floor, wearing the same thing as he was. Bakura made sure of that, just in case Ryou was bleeding too heavily to open the door at any given time...

His arms were folded almost neatly over his chest, and the lines of scars were clear and bold against hid paper-white skin. Bakura smirked. He could spot one or two right now that he remembered.

Once, after Ryou had come home from Yugi's, he had walked over to Bakura and gave him a hug, stating that he had seen Yami and Yugi do it, and both had seemed to enjoy it. Needless to say, Ryou had never hugged him again.

Or the time when he brought home an 'A' in every class, and asked if they could go out to eat to celebrate. Since then, he had been quite content with his own cooking.

Sneering at the weak boy on the floor, he spotted one or two unmarked areas on his arms. Licking his lips, he smiled at the thought of the blood that would flow tonight.

Just then Ryou stirred, gradually opening his eyes. Bakura cursed; _that_ had not helped him at all, he was still no closer to freedom, or escaping the cold water that now soaked his whole body.

"Well," Ryou said blurrily from the floor. "That was fun." He carefully stood up and checked his head in the mirror for any signs of blood. Finding none, he turned back to the bound boy in the shower. "_That_ is one of the reasons that you're in here. The other being that I couldn't miss a perfect chance like this to get back at you for a fuck-load of things that you've done to me." He smiled and slowly reached a hand behind his back. "I think I'll make a list. One. By. One."

Ryou took his hand out to reveal a wickedly sharp, bone-handle knife. He carefully ran it over his lips, cautiously not cutting himself. "Number one. You cut me."

Bakura saw a gleam in his hikari's eyes, and grinned evilly. _Finally_, the stupid weakling had found himself some guts.

Ryou stepped forward and put the tip of his knife to his yami's chest. Slowly drawing it down, a thin red line followed the knife from below his neck down to the waistline of the boxers.

Bakura hissed as the knife glided over his stomach, and winced as he saw the blood well out from the lane and slowly flow down his white skin. At least Ryou wasn't crying from the sight of the blood, as was usual for him. _This_ wound was nothing compared to half the damage he got in Egypt.

"Number two," Ryou was saying. "You never let me touch you."

What! Was the boy crazy? Had the bump of the head turned him into some sort of queer? Sure he himself was gay, but that was extremely hard to avoid in ancient Egypt where any remotely beautiful girl was immediately snatched up the Pharaoh. You had to get a good fuck _somewhere_, ne?

Apparently Ryou was serious. He set the knife on the sink and leaned over to Bakura. "That includes hugs," he whispered huskily, and stepped into the shower behind Bakura. He put his arms under Bakura's own and hugged him tightly, resting his chin on his right shoulder. Ryou's body blocked the cold spray from the shower, and quickly warmed him up. Very quickly. Ryou _was _only wearing boxers, Bakura reminded himself.

"Get off of me you fucking little bitch!" he snarled. "Don't you fucking _dare_ put your arms around me!"

"As you wish.." Ryou let go of Bakura's body and came around to his front. Bakura winced as the water beat mercilessly on his back again. Ryou ran his finger down Bakura's chest, making a small detour as to avoid the rosy nipple, already hardened by the freezing cold its owner was enduring, and continued in his discourse. "Number three. You never let me have any good food."

Was he really going to...? No. He wouldn't. Bakura reprimanded himself for the dirty thought that ran through his mind. Then reconsidered. Maybe the hikari wasn't thinking exactly what Bakura was thinking, but still...

Ryou bent forward and stuck out his tongue until the tip of it barely touched Bakura's chest. His bushy white hair hid its owner's actions wholly. Bakura shivered as the tongue hesitated for a moment, then drew in a breath when it gave a quick swipe at the top of the cut.

"Mmmm," Ryou breathed. "_You_ taste good; I think that counts."

Bakura drew in another strangled breath as Ryou slowly licked his way down his torso, carefully tasting over his abs and hovering there when he reached the bottom. He raised his head and smiled smugly at his glaring darker half, a drop of blood glistening on his lower lip, before it melted into the water that coated him.

"I think I'm still hungry," he whispered softly. "I wonder what else there could be to taste..." He let he gaze drop to the upper torso and linger there suggestively for a moment, before returning to Bakura's gaze.

"You bitch," Bakura breathed, unable to make it sound convincing. "I'll...I'll kill you..."

"No you won't," Ryou giggled. "I'm not done eating."

He dropped his head again and immediately licked the cut again, getting up any last traces of his darker's blood. He then raised his head a bit higher, and stuck his tongue out carefully. He touched the tip of it to the nipple, and quickly drew back.

Bakura squirmed and Ryou looked down, a wide smile on his lip. The wet cloth of Bakura's boxers was clearly pushed up in a tent shape that quivered when Ryou touched the nipple again.

He put his mind back to the task at hand and put his lips over Bakura's left nipple. Sucking on it gently, he swiped his tongue over it while in his mouth. Raising one hand to the other nipple, he pinched, almost sharply, while biting carefully down on the current one.

Bakura gasped hoarsely and squirmed again; Ryou could hear the handcuff chains rattling. Good old titanium.

He switched his ministrations to the other nipple and gave it the same careful attention he had given the other, bringing it to a hard rosy grain that could be so wonderfully played with.

"Number four," he mumbled around the very small object in his mouth. "You never, ever let me love you."

Bakura gasped again, and writhed as Ryou stood up again and stepped away. "Are you going to allow me?"

Bakura glared helplessly at the small boy controlling his every move. "Yes Ra-damnit," he choked out, his body involuntarily bucking towards Ryou. "Yes."

Ryou gave a cat's wide grin and grabbed the knife again from the sink. Stepping back into the shower, he put his arms around Bakura and licked up the side of his face, while reaching around him. All was still for a moment, even the tongue on his cheek, when, blessedly, the water warmed up to the perfect temperature.

Bakura gave a small whine of pleasure that sent Ryou into smug laughter. He knelt down again and put the knife where the cut left off on Bakura and sharply ripped downward.

The black silk boxers were instantly shredded, allowing Bakura's straining erection to leap out. "Hmmm." Ryou murmured. "I'm impressed, and maybe even a bit jealous. I want it. I want it for my very own."

Bakura gave a strangled cry and Ryou tutted at him. "Now, we can't have that, can we? Silence is golden..."

He stood up again, much to Bakura's disappointment, and raised the knife again, and the remnants of the boxers. He lay the knife sideways in his darker's lips, dull side in, and carefully tied it there, a wicked smirk on his face the whole time.

Kneeling back down, he examined his prize. "I wonder what to do with it," he mused. "Is it a lollypop?" He carefully ran his tongue up and down the sides of it, ignoring the bucking of his yami's hips.

"Or maybe an ice-cream cone..." Ryou put his lips around the tip and worried it harshly with his tongue, licking carefully in the slit and lapping up the few drops of pre-cum. "Yumm," he hummed while it was still in his mouth, sending vibration chills all through Bakura's body.

He moaned loudly through the knife, cutting his lip. Ryou ignored it.

Ryou sat back on his heels for a moment, smirking, as the newly warmed up water washed over them. He regarded the object in front of him for a moment. A very long moment. Harsh whines came from Bakura as he hung from the handcuffs, unable to hold himself, only praying that the small boy in front of him, the one he had tortured so often, would now continue doing the same to him, though not at _all _in the same way.

Ryou, leaned forward and put all the weight on his knees, and reached up to grab Bakura's hips. He moved his thumbs teasingly around the base, but stopped before actually touching anything. Then firming his grip on his yami, he bent his head forward and took the entire length in his mouth.

He pushed his lips as far forward as he could, and repressed the urge to gag as it hit the back of his throat. His hands were hard at work keeping Bakura still and not allowing him free movement, as so not to knock him down.

He stayed frozen that way for a moment as Bakura strained to push deeper, then he closed his lips more and gave a deep swallow. Bakura gave a hoarse yell and Ryou smiled around his handiwork. He swallowed again and squirmed him tongue around, wrapping Bakura's length in it for a moment, then pulling his mouth back and licking the head again.

He pushed his mouth back over it and swallowed, then pulled back and licked, repeating it over and over to his own personal rhythm, getting faster and faster, until, suddenly, he stopped.

Taking his mouth off of Bakura, Ryou leaned in closer. "Mmmm," he hummed. "More lollypops."

He licked one tentatively, and enjoyed the sound of Bakura's startled yell. Licking the other, he carefully put his lips around both of them.

"Well," he mumbled. "Definitely not lollies. Maybe gumballs? But those are for chewing..."

Bakura shouted out as Ryou's teeth gently grazed the surface. He halted, them gave a quick suck and left them to go back to his original prize. Taking it in his mouth again, he deep-throated it and hummed again, remembering the original response to that.

Two minutes of harsh 'torture' later, Bakura cried out, oblivious to the cuts on his lips, and his body stiffened as hot liquid shot into the hikari's mouth.

Ryou swallowed as much as he could, and quickly lapped up the rest.

"Well," he said, his tone of voice still husky and seductive. "_That_ was good food for sure; I forgive you." Standing up, he took the small key off a chain around his neck and un-cuffed his darker. The larger boy, oblivious to all, collapsed on top of him, and Ryou was forced to sink to the shower floor, laying the prone form of Bakura on top of him.

Not that he minded, but Bakura was _heavy_.

They lay still for a moment, Ryou resting and Bakura recuperating. Ryou had almost fallen asleep, and raised his arm to turn off the water, but found he couldn't. His eyes flew open to find the relaxed body of Bakura on top of him with his eyes glaringly wide open and his fingers tightening the handcuffs around Ryou's wrists.

His eyes opened wide in fear and amazement; his yami must have a willpower of steel to move so soon! Also, just because of his recent...er...activities, that didn't mean he wasn't _very _willing to slit Ryou's wrists here in the shower.

"Y-yami," he stuttered fearfully, and attempted to wriggle out, but Bakura was either too strong, too heavy, or both.

"I don't think so, my talented little hikari." Bakura grinned, an insane light shining flatly in his eyes. "You seem _so_ attached to the idea of torture; don't you think being on both ends is the best way to learn **all** about it?"

He raised himself up on his hands and knees, crouching over Ryou, and fastened the fuzzy black handcuffs now anchoring _Ryou's_ wrists to the bathtub faucet.

Lifting the knife up, he reflected his lighter's frightened eyes in the blade and licked his lips hungrily. Placing it against Ryou's neck, he smiled wickedly.

"My turn..."

A/N

So... Do you think there ought to be a chapter two, 'The Torture of a Hikari,' or should I end it there? I dunno if it'll actually be torture, or more lemon, I'm still thinking. But you really have to tell me if you want more, or if you think a one-shot's enough. Once I get five or six reviews telling me to make more, I can have the chapter up the next day; it only takes one night to a chapter. But if I don't get reviews, then it stays a one-shot.

OwariReview ****


	2. Chapter 2

Ha _ha_! I got so many reviews; I'm so happy. But you know, I've never gotten so many reviews on non-lemons...

This chapter is Bakura's revenge on Ryou. I have it from the mouth of a devout Yu-gi-oh fan CoughRomeoCough that Bakura was OOC, so I hope this chapter solves it.

Oh, and there's a quote from a popular children's book in here; kudos to all who find it!

Warnings: Lemon, mention of abuse

Pairings: Main-RyouBakura, Mentions-YamiYugi

Summery: Bakura wakes up in a rather...er...compromising situation. Ryou is tired of Bakura being sadistic and not treating him right, and especially ignoring his feelings. So he decides to do something about it.

Ryou shivered in fear as the knifepoint pressed lightly into his throat. He felt it pierce the skin, and as a drop of blood rolled down his neck, Bakura licked his lips.

"What's the matter Ryou?" Bakura teased harshly. "Could you be scared?" He pressed the knife deeper in, and scratched across Ryou's paper-white skin.

Ryou whimpered and nodded slightly, chocolate brown eyes huge with apprehension and amazement.

"What ever happened to that great courage that persuaded you to do something about your love? Is it only present when I'm strung up and half unconscious?" Bakura watched the flow of blood trickle down Ryou's throat and pool in the hollow of his collarbone. He licked his lips in anticipation; blood would always be his favourite food, and he needed to pay Ryou back...

"P-please don't hurt me," Ryou whimpered, tears glistening in his eyes.

"Hurt you?" he laughed. "I'm going to torture you until you scream my name and beg for mercy!" Bakura got off his hands and straddled Ryou's legs, but high enough that he couldn't see them. Removing the knife from Ryou's throat, he laughed when the hikari sighed in relief.

Then suddenly, Bakura dropped his head to Bakura's throat and bit down. Hard. He didn't pierce the skin again, but Ryou squeaked, and jerked his body. The darker stuck his tongue out and swiped at the bite mark, then moved lower to the dent in Ryou's throat. Lapping up the blood, Bakura heard Ryou gasp again, but this time for a different reason. Oh, this was going to be fun...

Ryou drew in a sharp breath as he felt Bakura's tongue stroke across his throat and his crotch grind sharply into his. His fear dissipated for a moment, and hope dared glimmer, but it was quickly dashed when Bakura sat back up with a last squirm of his hips, and raised the knife again.

He put it at the top of the smaller boy's chest, right where his wound began, and dug it into the flesh and down the torso. He didn't stop with that first scratch, though, and continued marking Ryou's chest with odd Egyptian designs and runes until his entire torso was scratched and bleeding.

He grinned wickedly at Ryou, put the knife on the edge of the bathtub and proceeded to bend down and clean Ryou's chest. He licked at all the blood on his skin, making sure to cover every inch of bleeding skin with his tongue.

With each lick, he ground his body into Ryou's, and soon before finishing, he felt the result of his work, as something pushed against him.

He grinned down at his hikari who looked at him with feverishly bright eyes from which tears spilled to his cheeks.

The larger boy raised an eyebrow. "Boy, why are you crying? Did I hurt you by accident?"

Ryou shook his head. "You never hurt me," he whispered. "Just my body. And you, the spirit of the millennium ring should know that the body means nothing to true life."

Bakura snorted. "Body means nothing, huh? So this, on your body, means nothing?"

He slid off Ryou and picked up the knife. Carelessly ripping it down Ryou, he instantaneously shredded the black silk boxers, and a good deal of Ryou's skin. Ryou moaned and closed his eyes as the warm water hit his erection and coursed down his lower body. He lay there for a moment, panting, when Bakura straddled Ryou again, landing neatly on top of him.

His cries were mingled with Bakura's harsh laugh.

"What's wrong Ryou?" Bakura crowed, bouncing up and down and wriggling his hips. "I think you're in over your head..."

He smirked maliciously, and bent back down to Ryou's pale, yet damaged chest. Sticking his tongue back out, he ran it harshly over Ryou's nipple. It quickly hardened and he did the same to the other. Bakura grated his teeth over it, and laughed against the skin when Ryou cried out.

Ryou panted, trying to catch his breath while Bakura licked and teased at his nipples, all the while bouncing up and down over his already throbbing erection.

"Bakura, please..." he whispered, doing his best to keep a grip on reality. That grip was quickly shattered when Bakura got back on his hands and knees, leaning over Ryou.

"Please, huh? Didn't I say I'd have you begging for me?" He tipped over more until his nose barely touched Ryou, then stuck out his tongue and swiped at Ryou's lips.

Ryou opened his mouth to gasp in air and almost choked when Bakura's mouth flew down on his; the yami's tongue licking at his.

Bakura kissed Ryou deeply, stealing the breath from his mouth. He ran his tongue deep into his hikari's mouth, then back up to slide over each of the small sharp teeth.

Pulling back, he licked his lips and stood up. Looking down at Ryou, Bakura smirked. The smaller boy was hanging limply from the black handcuffs, panting slightly and staring into space with dazed, glassy eyes. He moaned absently at the loss of contact, and writhed as Bakura ran his fingers lightly over his erection.

Bakura stood up all the way and stepped back from Ryou. Bending forward, he turned the water slightly hotter so it steamed. Ryou flinched as the water hit his skin, then relaxed as his body became accustomed to it.

His yami stood straight and stepped directly under the water. He let it flow over him, and ran his fingers slowly through his hair, twisting and bucking his hips as he did so.

Ryou licked his lips subconsciously and squirmed as Bakura ran one hand from his thigh up his chest until it reached one nipple. He tweaked it and moaned, as Ryou panted at the show his yami was giving him.

Bakura reached down and ran his fingers gently up his shaft, hissing and moaning, then grinning maliciously as Ryou cried out, his hips bucking upwards.

"Y-yami," he breathed. "Please stop. I can't take it."

The darker merely smirked and gave a loud (fake) moan, slowly rocking his body from side to side as he ran smooth hands down his chest and up his sides. He curled his fingers in his white hair and threw his head back with a yell that set Ryou's nerves on fire.

Ryou was breathing shallowly, his eyes fixated on the sight in front of him.

Suddenly, he couldn't take it anymore. The boy gave a yell and rattled the chains above his head, flailing his body and kicking long legs up and in Bakura's direction. He managed to flip over and unhook the chain from over the faucet but before he could sit up, Bakura was back straddling him again, his mouth right next to Ryou's ear.

"Nice try hikari, but you're still mine tonight." Ryou shivered at Bakura's close pressed body, and his muscles tightened in anticipation as his yami leaned closer. "You got yourself into this, but there's no way you're getting out."

The hikari moaned in agreement as Bakura bit his earlobe, not trying to be careful. Blood welled out and was quickly washed away by the steaming water; Ryou did nothing about the pain, merely pressed himself closer to Bakura's body, writhing as the darker licked up the side of his face, mirroring what Ryou had done before.

"You're nothing but a masochist," Bakura said, sinking his teeth into Ryou's throat.

Ryou gave a startled yell, then quieted down, panting. "Y-yes, but yami," he breathed. "I'm _your_ m-masochist..."

For some reason, Bakura took this as a signal to pick the knife up again. He lifted himself up and placed the knife right at the base of Ryou's erection. Ryou's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates, and Bakura smirked, noticing how perfectly still his hikari was keeping.

Lowering the knife, he _carefully_ ran it across the shaft, leaving a heavily bleeding line behind it.

Ryou gave a whimper, and tossed his head, though not entirely in pain.

Setting the knife aside, Bakura contemplated the shivering anticipation in the boy in front of him, and grinned. "Food..." he whispered huskily, and Ryou gave another cry.

Bakura leaned forward and opened his mouth, tongue already sticking out, reaching for Ryou. He gave one long lick up Ryou's shaft and Ryou shuddered, a keening cry sounding in the back of his throat,

His yami paused for a moment longer, then dropped to his stomach and took Ryou in his mouth. Ryou choked, and bucked his hips up as Bakura easily deep-throated him.

"Yami!" Ryou cried, writhing beneath Bakura; the darker grabbed his hips and shoved down, keeping Ryou from driving too deeply and making him choke. He ran his tongue up and down in his mouth, swirling it around the head and in the slit.

Ryou moaned loudly, beads of sweat forming on his forehead and being easily washed away by the pounding water. This gave Bakura an idea.

He came off of Ryou, accompanied by a toss of hips, and tilted his head back to fill it with water. He took his full mouth and slid it back onto Ryou, and swished the water around in his mouth, swirling around the object occupying his attention.

The smaller boy trembled, pleasure sweeping through his body in a way he had never experienced before. He cried out as the water in Bakura's mouth poured around his erection; teasing and tickling him without actually touching anything substantial.

Bakura swallowed the hot water, effectively deep-throating Ryou again, and sending his hikari tossing and bucking his hips, trying to reach deeper in this sea of pleasure. He laughed, and added a hint of teeth as his mouth danced over Ryou.

"Why are you d-doing this?" Ryou gasped. "You h-hate me!"

"Now," Bakura hummed around the object in his mouth, "ripping you with knifes and getting you into bar fights every night doesn't mean I _hate_ you; you're my host, and your body was available without mine getting hurt." He laughed with his mouth around his hikari, and Ryou forgot his answer as ripples seemed to spread through his body, getting bigger as he squirmed beneath Bakura.

"Yami!" he cried, and Bakura realized Ryou wasn't going to last very long at this rate. He gave one last thorough lick and sat up, stopping Ryou right at his breaking point.

"What..." Ryou wondered thickly, and tried to sit up; reach for the wet warmth that had held him only moments ago. Bakura reached out and hooked the furry black, titanium reinforced handcuffs back on the faucet.

Ryou groaned and flopped back down, giving a hazy, yet passion filled gaze to Bakura. The yami grinned, sitting back and scrutinizing his work.

Ryou was breathing heavily, still twitching and occasionally bucking his hips upwards as the aftermath of pleasure fell over his body. He whined deep in his throat; squirming his hips and attempting, futilely, to get unhooked so he could reach Bakura again.

Bakura reached forward, under Ryou's shoulders, and twisted shut the drain, allowing the water to build up into a bath. Then, getting up, he left Ryou like that and got naked out of the shower.

"Yami!" Ryou called breathlessly, "where are you going?"

"None of your concern," Bakura retorted, striding out of the bathroom. He heard Ryou groan behind him as he shut the door.

Sauntering confidently to his bedroom, Bakura opened the armoire and stuck his head and hands in; rummaging for something he _knew_ was there.

Five minutes later, he pulled out with a '_ha_' and a flourish with the object he held.

Walking back into the bathroom, Bakura opened the door to find Ryou, still obviously hard and needing, but up to his lower lip in water. He struggled to get higher as the shower pounded on, filling up the bath and bringing him closer to drowning; or at least a thorough submerging.

Bakura threw his head back and laughed, riotous at the position his hikari was in.

"Yami!" Ryou cried. "Get me out! You nee-" He stopped when he saw the object Bakura was holding, and visibly gulped.

"What now," Bakura asked softly, shaking out the tail of the braided leather whip and cracking it against his leg, raising a red welt. "Does the neko not like water? I already know you like pain..." He shook the tip of the whip under Ryou's nose, and smirked as the smaller boy began breathing shallowly again.

Bakura raised his arm with the whip, and almost brought it down; but then stopped. The whip would hit the walls and drop harmlessly, barely touching Ryou. But he had an idea.

Dropping the whip, he stepped into the shower and lay down on top of Ryou, letting the tub overflow and spill water all over the floor. Before Ryou could say anything, he had one hand back around his erection and the other holding his head steady as he kissed him.

Ryou's mouth dropped open as pleasure suddenly rushed back through his body, courtesy of Bakura's pumping fist. His yami took advantage of that, whisking his tongue over Ryou's, then dancing over each of his pointed teeth. He gave one last stroke over Ryou, and jumped back up, sopping wet once more, and got out of the bathtub.

Ryou lay in the slightly shallower water, glassy eyed and panting and, of course, utterly unable to move; Bakura's plan.

He draped the whip around his neck, put his arms under Ryou, and picked him up; unhooking the handcuffs and turning the faucet off on his way up. Slinging his hikari over his shoulder, Bakura gave an extra bounce and Ryou's breath caught in his throat with a yell. Bakura smirked.

Walking briskly to his bedroom, Bakura looked up, suddenly glad he had put hooks in the walls. He carried Ryou to one of them, and with one movement, flung Ryou off his shoulder and face forward onto the hook. The handcuffs caught immediately and Ryou moaned as his erection brushed against the wall.

Stepping back and raising the whip, Bakura paused only long enough to lick hip lips, before snapping down the braided leather onto Ryou's back.

A bleeding red line was instantly raised, and blood began welling out and dripping down his back. He snapped the whip again, and Ryou moaned in pleasure and pain as another line opened.

He repeatedly scored Ryou's back, bringing out red welts and moans with each snap of the whip.

Ryou squirmed, hanging from the wall, unable to hold himself up. His breath caught in his throat as the force of the whip shoved him against the wall, putting more pressure on his already raging erection.

After only a few minutes, or perhaps an hour, Bakura dropped the tip of the whip over Ryou's shoulder and let it slid down his chest, before pulling it back over his back with a flick. It hit him and he bit back a frustrated groan; Bakura was just teasing him now. "Yaaa-miiii," he whined, and opened his mouth the say more, when Bakura dropped the whip and stepped up to him; embracing him, he breathed in his ear and pressed his hips right into Ryou's lower back.

"Not one more word," he whispered huskily. "I'm not finished with you; no worries." As if to prove his point, he licked up Ryou's cheek and unhooked him from the wall; carrying him to the bed, he dropped him and unbuckled the right handcuff.

Taking this to heart, Ryou began to sit up, trying to put his arms around his darker, but Bakura wasn't done. Quickly fastening the other end to the left bedpost, he reached back into the armoire and took out three more pairs of fuzzy handcuffs. These, however, were green.

"Yami?" Ryou asked, his eyes wide with what might have been fear or sexual tension. Bakura hoped both.

"After a fashion," he replied, and leaned forward to fasten the other handcuffs.

"Yami!" Ryou cried, and reached up to stop him, but he was too late. Bakura had already closed it around his right wrist and was in the process of clasping it around the coinciding bedpost. After that, it was a simple matter to fasten Ryou's ankles to the bottom two posts of the four-poster bed.

"Where did you get these?" Ryou asked hazily, surprised by the efficiency in which his darker half was securing him.

"You'd be surprised," Bakura curtly answered him. "I'm not blind; I realized I'd be needing these. Now shut the hell up." He ran a hand over Ryou's erection again, and he arched his back off the mattress, moaning.

Bakura grinned and abandoned the whip; climbing onto the bed, he stretched himself over Ryou's spread-eagle. Grinding his crotch into Ryou's, he was rewarded with a startled yell and an immediate reaction from Ryou's nether regions. He leaned forward and placed his lips over his hikari's, all the while continuing the constant motion with his hips.

Ryou, eager for the approaching kiss, opened his mouth and was startled when Bakura leaned in and bit his tongue. Hard

It immediately began bleeding and Bakura tilted his head sideways and took Ryou's tongue into his mouth and started licking at it. He moaned softly in appreciation and got one in reply, though that one was for the constant motion of his hips over the one he had dubbed 'neko.'

Ryou squirmed under the careful attention Bakura was giving him, both upper and lower. His writhing became more frantic as pleasure laced through his body, through the burning pain of his ear, mouth and the full scorching throb coming from his back.

Bakura laughed in his mouth, sending more ripples through Ryou. "So the neko can't take it, huh? You should have thought of that when you tied me up in the first place." He released Ryou's mouth and scooted down until his mouth was level with Ryou's shaft.

The hikari's eyes widened with the knowledge of what his yami was about to do.

Bakura opened his mouth and slid quickly onto Ryou, reaching his hands up and keeping them on his nipples. The handcuffs were tight enough that Ryou couldn't move his hips more than squirming, thus eliminating the need to hold them down.

Ryou gasped, and threw his head back as fiery pleasure raced through his body, combining with the wonderful pain inflicted on him earlier. He yelled out as his yami's tongue tortured and teased him; both licking gently and furiously until he was lost in a sea of pleasure.

Bakura grinned through his work; Ryou wasn't going to last very long, and _this_ was the way he wanted his hikari to go. Bleeding all over and screaming his name.

Sure enough, very soon Ryou arched his back and stiffened; throwing back his head he screamed 'YAMI!'

Bakura simply kept his mouth open as hot liquid shot out, and he swallowed what he could before licking up the rest.

"Y-yami," Ryou panted, hanging from the cuffs connecting him to the bed. He gasped frantically for air for a few moments, before his breathing evened out and his eyes fluttered shut and he fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

Bakura grinned, looking up at him. He levered himself up and off the bed, and took the key from his dresser to unlock Ryou of the three green cuffs. The black one's key had, he remembered, washed down the drain. Oh well. That meant there was no choice for Ryou but to stay in his bed. And what was on Bakura's bed, was his to do with what he pleased...

Ryou stirred in his sleep, as if he knew what his yami had planned for him, and Bakura spotted the few unmarked spots on his arms. The knife _was _only in the bathroom... He shook his head and climbed back on top of Ryou.

Now it was the time for sleep.

Owari (And yes, it _does_ mean end. My friend Romeo thinks I should shoot you for such a stupid question, but I didn't know that for a while also. Feel free to ask any other questions that don't involve bunnies)

A/N

Oh. Man. Guys I am _sooooo so_ sorry it took so long; I know the costmary thing is (Insert excuse here) but I have none. I just ran out of ideas and had to go on a lemon reading spree to get more. Thanks to Jantra for great Yugioh fics (Everybody, read them. They rock!)

So. Should Yami torturing continue with Yugi Yami and Malik Yami? That would be four more lemon chapter, but if you review and say yes, I'm warning you that it WILL take a long time to get each chapter out, if you want the same length and quality. (If not, tell me and I'll write a hothothot two page piece of shit for you.)

Thanks to all my reviewers: (If they're not here in this space, my computer sucks...)

Heh heh. I was honestly going to list all you guys, but seriously, I got so many that I'd have to be not lazy to do it, so sorry.


End file.
